


Ask me to love you better

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Katanya menyadari apa yang salah dengan diri sendiri adalah langkah pertama untuk menuju perbaikan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 8





	Ask me to love you better

Katanya menyadari apa yang salah dengan diri sendiri adalah langkah pertama untuk menuju perbaikan. Cuma, bagi Seungwoo, sadar kalau dia harus memperbaiki sesuatu dari dalam dirinya, dengan betulan melakukan suatu bentuk perbaikan itu sendiri adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Dia tahu dia adalah seseorang yang punya dan sekaligus butuh banyak afeksi. Masalahnya, yang kedua jauh lebih sulit untuk dia akui dan lakukan dibandingkan yang pertama. Ia bisa merangkai ratusan hingga ribuan kata cinta, bisa menawarkan berjam-jam pelukan, bisa berlari hingga ia kehabisan napas untuk menawarkan bantuan, tapi minta dia untuk bilang kalau dia butuh disayang, dia akan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sebenarnya ini bahkan bukan perkara bahwa Seungwoo tidak meminta, melainkan ia tidak sanggup meminta secara eksplisit sehingga akhirnya dia cuma mengirimkan kode-kode tidak berguna ke orang sekitarnya, itu pun dengan kontemplasi sekian jam atau bahkan sekian hari. Yang mana, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah keraguan itu lahir dari gengsinya yang setinggi langit, atau dari ketidakinginan untuk merepotkan, atau semata merasa tidak punya energi untuk meminta. Mungkin salah satunya, atau bahkan ketiganya. Mungkin di satu hari ada satu atau dua atau tiga atau ada penyebab lainnya yang mendasari sikapnya yang ini.

Intinya, Seungwoo betulan tolol perihal minta disayang.

Terutama, pada kekasihnya.

Seungwoo butuh banyak afeksi dari orang lain tapi Seungwoo _haus_ dan _hidup dari_ afeksi yang diberikan Wooseok. Tidak masalah baginya kalau itu bahkan cuma sekedar satu sentuhan ringan di tangannya, atau setipis senyum dengan mata sedikit menyabit yang ditujukan arahnya, atau sesederhana satu balasan chat dari belasan yang ia kirim ketika bosan, bagi Seungwoo sedikit yang diberi Wooseok sudah cukup untuk lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup yang entah apa tujuannya ini.

Tapi ada kalanya ia butuh _sedikit_ lebih banyak, daripada sentuhan ringan ia ingin dipeluk erat meski hanya sedetik, atau ia ingin Wooseok tertawa karena berbincang-bincang dengannya, atau daripada satu kali ini ia ingin _dua_ balasan, hanya saja Seungwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara memintanya selain menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih mendekati yang lebih muda itu, atau bercanda lebih sering daripada biasanya, atau mengirimkan bukan belasan namun mendekati tiga puluh chat kepada Wooseok.

Wooseok, sayangnya, bukan cenayang. Tentu sering Wooseok mengerti kalau Seungwoo mau disayang, dan kemudian ia datang memberikan afeksi yang jauh, jauh, jauh lebih besar dari yang Seungwoo rasa pantas ia dapatkan, meski tentu saja tetap ia serap semuanya karena ini dari _Wooseok_.

Tapi ada kalanya juga Wooseok tidak sadar karena, yah, sekali lagi, Wooseok bukan cenayang.

Jeleknya adalah, setiap kali Wooseok tidak sadar, kepala Seungwoo berebut meyakinkan kalau Wooseok sudah tidak sayang, Wooseok sudah bosan, kalau Seungwoo kerjaannya hanya menyusahkan. Kemudian Seungwoo akan perlahan menutup diri, merasa terhina karena _permintaan_ nya tidak dikabulkan.

Permintaan yang tidak disampaikan dengan baik, jatuhnya justru jadi bukan permintaan sama sekali.

Bukan sekali dua kali Wooseok kebingungan ketika Seungwoo tiba-tiba menjadi diam, terlalu diam, berdiam diri dalam cangkangnya dengan sangat defensif. Saat itu juga ketika ditanya Seungwoo selalu berkata kalau tidak apa-apa, bahwa semua ini gara-gara ia yang tidak pintar perihal meminta, lalu Seungwoo akan disayang lagi, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, Wooseok juga manusia biasa, suatu saat tiba masanya ia lelah kebingungan karena tidak paham mengapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba murung tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan, tanpa presenden.

Wooseok mencengkeram lengan Seungwoo yang sudah hampir bangkit dari sofa sambil menghentakkan kaki, pertanda akan mulai lagi episodenya yang “itu.”

“Kak,” panggilnya. Seungwoo ia tarik agar kembali duduk. “Tolong. Tolong bilang kalo kamu butuh apa-apa. Aku bingung kalo kamu diem aja terus tahu-tahu ngambek.”

Yang lebih tua hanya bisa terpekur dalam duduknya. Jujur ia malu setengah mati, karena ia yang lebih tua, harusnya ia yang melindungi Wooseok, menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Justru membuat kekasihnya sampai lelah karena ulahnya.

Tidak ia sadari air matanya telah menetes ke dagu ketika ujungnya diangkat oleh jari-jari Wooseok. Ibu jarinya mengusap bagian yang basah dengan lembut. “ _I hate it when I see you like this_.” Sebelah tangannya naik dan membelai pipi Seungwoo pelan, menelusuri jejak air mata yang berderai membasahi wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya.

“Aku udah dapet banyak dari kamu,” suara Seungwoo serak, matanya masih menatap tangannya sendiri yang terpilin di pangkuannya, tidak berani menatap ke arah kekasihnya. “Jadi aku ..., nggak mau minta lagi. Tapi aku butuh, tapi aku nggak mau minta. Tapi aku sedih ketika aku nggak dapet yang aku mau, tapi aku nggak bisa minta. _I hate myself_.”

“Kenapa nggak mau minta dari aku?”

“Aku udah dapet banyak...”

“Menurut Kakak aku akan keberatan buat kasih lebih banyak lagi?”

Yang ditanya menggigit bibir. “Mungkin nggak keberatan, tapi aku nggak mau jadi pacar yang kebanyakan minta. Kamu udah terlalu banyak ngasih ke orang lain, terutama ke aku, aku pengen jadi orang yang selalu ngasih buat kamu. Ngasih segalanya yang aku bisa, termasuk ketenangan buat nggak usah ngurusin aku.”

“Apa dengan gini aku bisa tenang?”

Air mata Seungwoo semakin deras menetes, dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena _benar juga_ , ia sekarang tengah berbuat luar biasa merepotkan, kini pangkuannya juga sudah mulai basah karena tetesan-tetesan yang terus menuruni wajahnya. “Maaf... Aku nggak akan min—“

“Stop. Janjinya salah. Please janji buat minta ke aku. Minta yang banyak. Apapun. Kenapa nggak percaya kalo aku punya kapasitas buat kasih yang banyak, sayang-sayang yang banyak?”

“Aku takut ngerepotin.”

“Kalo aku minta tolong, kalo aku gangguin, Kakak merasa repot nggak, keberatan nggak bantuin aku?”

Seungwoo menggeleng pelan.

“ _Exactly_. Mana bisa aku merasa repot buat sayang-sayang Kakak...”

Seungwoo terisak ketika kepalanya direngkuh ke dalam pelukan yang lebih muda. Ia jauh lebih tinggi namun di saat seperti ini ia merasa jauh lebih kecil, seolah seluruh eksistensinya dapat dilindungi yang lebih muda. Dan ia menyukainya, sangat. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah ketika dirasakannya ada yang basah di bahunya, dan isakan terdengar dari arah Wooseok. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan Wooseok terlalu kuat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

“ _It hurts seeing you like this_. Butuh disayang tapi aku nggak tau. Ada aku tapi kamu merasa kurang disayang. _Please talk to me. Please ask me. Ask me to love you. Ask me to love you better_. Ajari aku buat sayang ke Kakak dengan lebih baik. Aku juga akan ajarin Kakak buat sayang ke aku dengan lebih baik. _Let’s_ —“ ucapan Wooseok terputus untuk menarik napas di sela isakannya. “ _Let’s love each other better_.”

Seungwoo memeluk Wooseok erat-erat. Dia tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk bisa meminta dengan lebih baik sekarang, atau besok, atau bahkan dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, tapi ia bisa berjanji untuk berusaha. Sepertinya, mulai dari situ sudah lebih baik.


End file.
